A Song for Nyanners' Birthday
A Song for Nyanners' Birthday is a song by Ken Ashcorp, released on June 14th 2012. It makes heavy use of referential humour. Lyrics Oh shit I'm sorry (I'm) Sorry for what?Oh shit, I'm sorry / Sorry for what?: References bad gay porn acting, in which Nyanners dubs over a gay porn scene. Aaaaa I got to thinking that you're kinda hot Aaaaa Preach it baby Daddy knows best Now give it to me, give it to me with dat flat chest''Dat flat chest'': An online movement in the early 21st century espoused the preference for women with small breasts, rather than the socially mainstream preference for large chests. Here, the author evokes that subculture to compliment Nyanners. Versatile, she makes me smile Stay for a while, get in the TVGet in the TV: A reference to Sitting in the TV, a 2012 parody cover of "sitting in the car". They say that she's a slut"I would join the Wednesday night slut club! Sign me the HELL UP for that!" - Nyanners, Twitch, 2018 and that she's got a flat butt But that's just far too moe for meThe author here describes gap moe, a concept that expresses a character who is paradoxically more cute for possessing qualities that are normally considered unappealing. It evokes Shakespeare's Sonnet 141: "In faith I do not love thee with mine eyes, / For they in thee a thousand errors note; / But 'tis my heart that loves what they despise, / Who, in despite of view, is pleased to dote." When you hear dat voice on line You're thinking "Damn she's fine" Can only be one girl It's fucking nyanners''Can only be one girl / It's fucking Nyanners'': A reference to Ken Ashcorp's Hanako: "You say Hanako's the best / Well I know you're just fakin' / It's fucking Lily ... Best girl in the game" Take it or leave it Whether you believe it That's her real voice baby Drives you crazy She's a lady, not a dude with a voice changerAn urban myth relates that Nyanners is secretly a man using a voice-changing device. This was never widely taken seriously (and has since been disproven by Nyanners revealing her face on live Twitch broadcast), but the author here denies the rumour as a way to express support for his friend on her birthday. When you hear dat voice online You'd be toeing the line If you said "That's Lilypichu"A common joke is to pretend to be unable to distinguish Nyanners from Lilypichu, another successful Youtuber famous for her high-pitched voice. Well, it's not, it's fucking nyanners Take it or leave it Whether you believe it I would die to have that voice And if I could then I would fucking thieve it Happy birthday, Nyanners, you colossal faggot!''This insult is intended to express depth of friendship, rather than hurt; only with a friend can one insult in an ironic sense without causing offence. The author may also be intentionally performing a ''tsundere act, an anime trope in which someone pretends to hate a person that they in fact care for. External links * A Song for Nyanners' Birthday References Category:Fanworks